


NYE.zip

by 126916912



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frequent Alcohol mention, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126916912/pseuds/126916912
Summary: Jaehyun has been accepting lots of packages for his hot neighbour though one more favour can't hurt.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	NYE.zip

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi happy new year(ish)!!!

When the hot neighbour knocks on Jaehyun's door with a sheepish expression on his face it is worth hearing him out. Nobody delivered a package for Jaehyun to look after today but this isn't an opportunity to be wasted. Jaehyun leans against his doorframe and tries to look as sensual and desirable as one can after a day of recording self-tapes. 

"How can I help you, Sangyeon?" Jaehyun asks. 

"You remember my name," Sexy Sangyeon (a moniker Jaehyun came up during one of Younghoon's wine nights right before Chanhee revealed just how small Jaehyun's world was seeing as he was their mutual friend. The surprise in this moment is the fact that the phrase 'Sexy Sangyeon' still hasn't been voiced to the man himself.) says. He looks mildly pleased as he fiddles with the cuff of his oversized knitted jumper. Even if Sexy Sangyeon was unfortunate and ugly, Jaehyun has received enough of his neighbour's parcels that it would be impossible not to know the name. 

"Of course I do. You know what they say: everybody needs good neighbours," Jaehyun says, wincing at himself. He needs to immediately get a job at least so he can escape daytime television for a few days. 

For a moment too long, Sangyeon doesn't say anything. Jaehyun only realises that the earth hasn't paused its rotation to allow him unfettered time to stare because his phone buzzes for three separate notifications in the pocket of his joggers. 

"Did you want to come inside or something? I think I have water. You know, if you wanted a drink." 

Embarrassment applies itself to Sangyeon’s face in a spritz before he manages to get to the point of why he made the trip to the next flat along from his own. 

"I have a massive favour to ask," Sangyeon says. "Feel free to refuse, especially as you do a lot for me already, but nobody else really fits the bill. I already asked Chanhee but he gave me a lot of reasons for why it is a bad idea. So you. You're my best bet. I know I already owe you big time, but I promise I will make this up to you too. Will you consider helping me out?"

The plea in Sangyeon’s voice and on his face is almost cute, though Jaehyun is beginning to worry what sort of favour could only be asked of both himself and Chanhee. Then he realises Sangyeon has asked without explaining the terms of the favour. Jaehyun had been so close to agreeing but he is thankful to the last thread of sense in his head. 

"Sorry, I think I missed you explaining what the favour actually is."

The laugh takes Jaehyun off-guard. The sound is sweet, simple, just the joy of amusement. Jaehyun needs to go and sit down for a very long time to stave off the pain from his heart splintering in his chest. How dare his neighbour Sexy Sangyeon laugh so beautifully? It isn't fair. 

Sangyeon fiddles with his ear and he sways on the spot as he gazes up to meet Jaehyun's eyes. 

"You're right. Like I said: feel free to say no," Sangyeon says as the smile fades from his lips. "Can you pretend to be into me enough to be my date?" 

Unfortunately Jaehyun's last thread of sense has apparently snapped under strain because nothing stops the words which rush out of his lips. "I don't need to pret—" 

"I _know_ you don't need to do this, or anything else for me," Sangyeon interrupts, not quite annoyed. Jaehyun almost can't stand how amazing he is. "It's fine. I just… My ex is dating my boss. I can't get out of the stupid new year's party and I have two tickets and nobody to take with me."

Though glad he was just saved from his own idiocy, Jaehyun doesn't want to see the tension wind the crease between Sangyeon’s thick eyebrows. Defeat isn't sexy, Jaehyun realises as Sangyeon’s shoulders sag. Jaehyun's neighbour is a winner. Always a winner, and perhaps the prospect of looking like a prize has Jaehyun doubling down on how emphatic his agreement is supposed to be. 

"When is it?" Jaehyun asks. "The party."

Sangyeon’s frown looks more confused than morose now. "It's a new year's party. So. It's on new year's eve."

"Right. Of course," Jaehyun laughs. New year's eve. He could manage that. 

Jaehyun spends as much time scrolling through job listings as he spends looking up tips on how to be a good date at a party. Look good, don't get too drunk, take an interest in your date's friends and associates. All things Jaehyun should be able to manage. What the internet doesn't advise him is how to dazzle the pants off Sexy Sangyeon himself. 

That's where Younghoon comes in with a well-timed wine night. 

"What is this?" Jaehyun winces immediately upon tasting his refill. Younghoon squints at the bottle but gives up on attempting to decipher the label. 

"It's wine."

"Barely. You know, we need to find a new bonding activity. I hate wine."

Younghoon sits up and winces, head swaying on his shoulders as he blearily glares at Jaehyun. "How dare you. After all these years."

"What will Sexy Sangyeon think of me when he finds out that this is how I spend my time?" 

"I think it is a worthy hobby," Younghoon whines. "We have counselled each other through so much hardship on wine night. How could you forget? You want to throw that all away for a man you're pretending to date?" 

"Yes."

The cushion Younghoon lobs at Jaehyun misses but the point he intended does not. Jaehyun sits up and pulls the cushion against his chest. 

"Wine nights won't impress anyone. Remember how Chanhee reacted?" 

"He joins us sometimes," Younghoon points out. 

"Sexy Sangyeon isn't like Chanhee," Jaehyun grumbles. "He's too busy for wine nights. Maybe he's too busy for me. I bet he hasn't seen a single episode of Neighbours." 

"Nobody is making you watch that soap," Younghoon points out. Jaehyun waves this silly notion away quickly before moving onto his point. 

"The situation already sounds messy. Am I selfish to want to make him like me?" 

Younghoon taps his fingers to his chin, current motor-skills not allowing for the precision of just his index finger, but the sense of contemplation is clear. Eventually he slurps down more of his wine and shakes his head. "Maybe it is selfish but it would still be nice. Flirt with him and see if he is interested."

Jaehyun scoffs. "I have been flirting with him since I moved in. I have never been so alluring in my life and he hasn't even attempted to… what do I want him to do to me, Younghoon?" 

"I can't believe this," Younghoon mutters as he curls up onto his side. "You're going to ditch me on new year's eve for some guy and you don't even know what you want from him."

"He's not just _some guy,_ " Jaehyun stresses, "He's Sexy Sangyeon." 

"Well to me he's Best Friend Stealer Sangyeon," Younghoon pouts as he nestles his face into the crook of his elbow. 

As much as Jaehyun should want Younghoon to stop pouting, he also wants to get stolen away. 

In the taxi on the way to the party they leave the middle seat vacant between them. Sangyeon has his hand spread on the middle cushion and keeps leaning into the space as he talks to the driver. Jaehyun doesn't have it in him to lean away. Sangyeon has his hair pushed away from his forehead. The strong slashes his eyebrows make across his forehead further frame the perfection of his face. Even in the dim-dark of the backseat of a taxi, lights are sparkling in Sangyeon’s eyes as he smiles and the dimple in his cheek isn't matched with a twin on his other cheek. Jaehyun can't see the other side of Sangyeon’s face like this but there have been enough passing smiles for Jaehyun to take notice of the fact that only one of Sangyeon’s cheeks creases with a dimple. 

He's perfect. He's adorable. Jaehyun can't cope being able to stare at him this close. The tuxedo isn't helping matters either. He looks like he is dressed up and ready for that recurring fantasy where he does something absurd and marries Jaehyun. 

Aside from having a few mutual friends, they are still just neighbours. Being there for one another, though Jaehyun really does wonder how he might get them somewhere closer to becoming good friends. Instead of anything that would help to that end, Jaehyun says something that doesn't even make much sense to himself. 

"Chanhee has a boyfriend." 

Sangyeon glances at Jaehyun and startles at their proximity. Quietly laughing to himself as he leans back into his own seat, nebulae burst into life in his eyes. 

"He does," Sangyeon agrees, looking positively lost. 

Jaehyun needs to give more context, he realises. "Last week you said you asked Chanhee before you asked me. But he has a boyfriend already. Would he have really pretended to be your date?" 

"Right. I wasn't thinking straight when I asked him. My boss, the one dating my ex, is my friend and he already knows Chanhee too."

"What kind of friend is he if he's going out with your ex?" 

Sangyeon smiles as he says, "I am oversimplifying a lot. But I am pretty sure they're getting engaged tonight so I absolutely had to come. What kind of friend would I be otherwise? Of course, I would look pathetic without a date."

"Okay," Jaehyun says. He pretends to understand the backstory in favour of the more illogical point. "And _you_ couldn't find a date and asked your friend who has a boyfriend?" 

Sangyeon nods, still smiling, gorgeous enough that Jaehyun could almost accept anything he is expected to believe. 

"Thank you for coming with me so I don't look pathetic. I will really do whatever you want for the whole year to make up for it."

Jaehyun can't keep looking at this man who is obviously a massive liar, liar, pants on fire. There is no way Sangyeon even attempted to find a date. If people were even aware that Sangyeon was on the market he would have been beating away hopefuls with a stick. Instead, Jaehyun is lucky enough to be offered the chance to _pretend,_ though that is by no means a difficult task. 

After more chatter with the taxi driver about the traffic, Sangyeon asks Jaehyun, "What actually is your job? I probably need to know that, right?" 

"I'm an actor."

For the first time, Sangyeon’s expression falters, face stiffening. "Oh. I should have expected something like that. You're so…" 

Jaehyun waits. Sangyeon doesn't finish the sentence. "I'm so what?" 

"I don't know," Sangyeon says. He looks away and Jaehyun wants to hold the other man's face in his hands and force some eye contact. But he doesn't. He uses his middle finger to scratch his index finger as Sangyeon asks, "What sort of things have you acted in?" 

"Nothing you've seen," Jaehyun offers as his stock response. Of course that is usually reserved for his more prickly moments. He elaborates for Sangyeon where he wouldn't usually. "Mostly just adverts, a few music videos, a lot of internal training films, and a couple of small stage productions."

"That's cool. Would you show me some time?" 

"What are you going to watch my showreel for? What are you casting me in?" 

"Some might say that I have cast you in the part of being my boyfriend," Sangyeon offers. Jaehyun laughs, too hard, but he feels so flustered at being promoted from 'date' to 'boyfriend' already. He shouldn't be so pleased but he can't help it. Who else can count themself this lucky tonight? 

Once composed, Jaehyun returns the question. "Seeing as this is a work party I should know what your job is."

"It's not as cool as your job. I work in accounts management for a company which shreds documents for various organisations. Jacob apparently saw a gap in the market and offered me a job when he knew I was down on my luck. And here we are."

Jaehyun gets as caught up as he can in the time they have left in the taxi before arriving at the hotel. He can remember lines so it isn't so hard trying to remember the names of Sangyeon’s colleagues. When they arrive and Sangyeon hands over the tickets before they are directed to the appropriate party, Jaehyun tries to compose himself as best he can. He considers the possibility that Sangyeon’s efforts might well have been wasted when they each have their complementary champagne and the misplaced calling of his name prompts him to drain his glass, the bitter bubbles easy enough to force down. 

Sangyeon’s hand finds the small of Jaehyun’s back before they get further than just a step into the glittering hotel bar. "Someone is calling for you," Sangyeon says quietly. "Do you know anyone here?" 

Of course Jaehyun doesn't know anybody here. How could he? "Must just be a fan," he suggests as he glances around the people milling around under the artificial starlight and the music which makes the air ripple. 

Through the dense atmosphere, someone oddly familiar approaches at a quick pace and Jaehyun hears Sangyeon groan to himself. 

"Jaehyun, what are you doing here?" Juyeon asks. Considering they have not seen each other at all since they were teenagers, Jaehyun thinks he is equally entitled to ask such a question. Instead he smiles and hopes he doesn't look as though the champagne is already affecting him. 

"I'm just a plus-one. It's no big deal," Jaehyun shrugs as he glances into his empty glass. As childhood friends go, there is no real reason that Jaehyun and Juyeon fell out of touch. It is just strange to meet here, instant recognition. 

Another person hurries over and slides a hand around Juyeon's waist. "I'm so glad you're finally here. I'm Jacob. You must be Jaehyun, the boyfriend Sangyeon has told me so much about." 

Jaehyun falters. Already he has reached the sort of obstacle he hadn't expected. He glances at Sangyeon, sees him still smiling with only his ears aflame to indicate anything unusual, and thinks he is seeing exactly what sort of person Sangyeon is. 

"That's right," Jaehyun says as he smiles at Jacob, a man who is probably going to get engaged to Sangyeon’s ex, who is potentially someone who used to be a close friend of Jaehyun’s. He needs something else to drink. He presses into Sangyeon’s side and threads their fingers together. "I'm Sangyeon’s boyfriend. It's great to finally meet you. You two make such a lovely couple, don't they, Sangyeon, darling, baby?" 

"You're just as much of a charmer as Sangyeon said," Jacob grins before he gestures to the long table behind. "Let's go and sit down." 

Jacob leads the way, pulling at Juyeon's hand along with him, and Sangyeon presses his hand to Jaehyun's chest to delay him. "He's just talking me up in front of you so I sound like a better boyfriend. I don't talk about you all the time." 

"Don't lie to me, baby," Jaehyun says. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about loving me so much."

Sangyeon laughs, that beautiful sound again as they make their way over to the table set up at the back of the room. There are a few other tables lining the perimeter of the room, though Sangyeon whispers that there must be other parties ongoing so that reduces some of the pressure. He only has one set of people to impress. Namely, the best-friend-boss he ends up sitting opposite and… Juyeon. 

"I can't believe you never told me that your friend was dating Jaehyun," Juyeon says to Jacob who is checking his pockets continuously. Jacob looks up, confused. 

"Why would I tell you that? What does that even mean?" 

"Jaehyun lived in my neighbourhood when we were kids!" Juyeon presses. "We were practically best friends! Getting to meet Jaehyun again here makes this like the best day ever!" 

" _That's_ what is going to make today the best day ever for you?" Jacob asks slowly. There are other things for Jaehyun to worry about. Sangyeon is glancing cautiously at him. 

"You're friends with Juyeon? Best friends?" 

"Younghoon was my best friend," Jaehyun says despite knowing that doesn't make anything better. 

"Younghoon! Remember him?" Juyeon asks excitedly. Of course Jaehyun remembers seeing as he was the one to bring him up in the first place. "Is he coming too?" 

"No," Jaehyun says, "He's not coming. Juyeon, can you show me where the toilets are?" 

"Oh, I don't know where they are either, I was planning on holding all night," Juyeon says cheerily.

"Let's go and find it together," Jaehyun prompts, teeth gritted. He still needs to decline the kind suggestions from other people at the table. But Jaehyun knows how to persuade Juyeon even after this long. "It will be like an adventure we had when we were kids." 

Encouraged by the possibility of going on an adventure, Juyeon stands to accompany Jaehyun. They don't struggle to find the toilets, not when they manage to work out the clues of the discrete signage beneath the glittering decorations. The toilets are shabby compared to the decor of the party room and Jaehyun tries not to wrinkle his nose too much at the soap crusted onto the dispensers. 

Juyeon hadn't been joking about holding. He rushes to pee at the urinal and decides to start up the conversation himself. 

"I can't believe we've met again. It's like fate," Juyeon laughs. 

"Something like that," Jaehyun says as he pulls free some paper towels from the dispenser which is practically hanging off the wall. "So. Sangyeon." 

Juyeon grins over his shoulder before turning to look as he shakes and zips himself up. "That's fun too! How long have you been together?" 

"It's new," Jaehyun says quickly. "When was it that you dated him?" 

Juyeon splashes himself with the tap whilst washing his hands and he frowns. "I think 'dating' is a strong word."

"He said you're his ex."

"We were sleeping together last year I think," Juyeon allows. "It's not a big deal, Jaehyun. You don't need to worry about a 'bro code' or anything. If you love him that's fine. I've moved on. Obviously he has too." 

It isn't obvious. Not really. Sangyeon hasn't really found someone to love. He is just pretending tonight with Jaehyun so he doesn't lose face in front of his friend and his ex. Jaehyun wants to ask whether Jacob knows, but hearing the answer would make it impossible not to consider the fact that Sangyeon very much has not moved on. He already knows he is being selfish and stupid but he still wants to pretend he has a chance of appealing to Sangyeon at last. 

Juyeon smiles as he snatches the paper towels from Jaehyun's grip. "Don't be so insecure."

"I'm not," Jaehyun says. "But, can I ask how it ended?" 

Juyeon shrugs. "He stood me up a lot. After all the dates he cancelled it was clear we didn't have a future. There weren't any hard feelings. I actually met Jacob one of the times he ditched me so it worked out for the best."

"I thought you said you weren't dating." 

"You're trying to trick me," Juyeon laughs as he pinches Jaehyun's side. "This is just like when we were kids!" 

"And you peed when you weren't meant to like you always used to," Jaehyun agrees. 

"Why would you bring this up?" Juyeon whines as he shakes Jaehyun's arm. It is like he hasn't grown up at all, still perpetually smiling and trying his hardest to send the flow of his baseless happiness Jaehyun's way. "Don't talk about this in front of Jacob. What if he stops loving me because I pee?" 

"If you've been together for longer than five minutes and he hasn't worked out that you have a bladder I think you should be worried," Jaehyun points out. Juyeon groans, grinning all the while, and loops his arm around Jaehyun's and leads them back out to the table. 

Jaehyun doesn't need to worry about keeping a secret to protect Juyeon's dignity. Once they arrive back at the table, Jacob hasn't even finished his bland question about whether they got lost before Juyeon is leaning into him and saying, "Jaehyun was making fun of me because of the time we broke into our friend's house and we got caught because I needed the toilet. In my defence it was really cold. Don't you need to pee more in winter too?" 

Jacob nods his head like he is listening attentively but he reaches to move Juyeon's wine glass further away. 

"I'm glad you were having fun with your friend. How about some water, baby?" 

Whilst Jacob pours water for Juyeon from the jug on the table and tries to redirect him into a conversation with someone whose name Jaehyun doesn't know, Sangyeon taps Jaehyun's arm lightly. 

"Are you alright? When the food arrives you can switch with me. We had to submit the orders around a month ago and I had to pick something." 

Jaehyun is fine. Totally fine. He reaches for the triangular name card on the table in front of him. 

"Was nobody suspicious that your boyfriend was called 'Sangyeon 2'?"Jaehyun grins. And then he turns the card prism over to read the food choices. "What is gourmet bossam?" 

"I think it is just normal bossam but it costs more money," Sangyeon says with a shrug. He plucks up his own name card and says, "I was more curious about doenjang-jjigae. Everything is priced the same so I had to see how good it is."

"Why would I swap bossam for something like doenjang-jjigae, Sangyeon? Was it made on the moon?" Jaehyun asks quietly. "Because I am such a nice boyfriend we can split our mains and share. How does that sound?" 

"You're the best boyfriend," Sangyeon agrees before his face breaks into a smile. Jaehyun hates him a little bit. He is gorgeous, beautiful, completely unfair. Jaehyun won't hold it against him. He is kind and will share his meat as he promised to. 

Despite the training in the car, memorising all of Sangyeon’s colleagues, Jaehyun doesn't get the opportunity to really talk to any of them. He sits at Sangyeon’s side and attempts to keep up with the trickles of conversation that flow beneath the increasing volume of the music. 

Their food arrives and they split it and Jaehyun is less concerned with trying to make a good impression on the people he doesn't fancy. 

"Gourmet bossam isn't so bad," Jaehyun says as he stuffs slices of pork into lettuce. "It's not great. Was this a company expense?" 

"I had to buy the tickets. The meals were included but it was all very pricey."

"Gourmet bossam is bad, I can't believe you had to pay for this, baby," Jaehyun tuts as he gestures for Sangyeon to open his mouth. Sangyeon opens his mouth wide and the wrap goes in easily. As he chews through his smile his eyes scrunch up and Jaehyun could kiss him right now. 

"You're so cute," Juyeon says from across the table as he strokes the back of Jacob's neck. "Remember when we were like that, Jacob? Young and in love."

"Are we not in love like that now?" Jacob asks. They certainly look like they're in love. It doesn't look like a difficult place to reach. It would be nice to be in love like whatever Jaehyun and Sangyeon might look like now. 

Full of food, Jaehyun watches as the other tables of work parties begin to move towards the dance floor. The DJ is turning the music up louder and announces they are taking requests. Jaehyun likes dancing too, though he pretends not to be disappointed when Sangyeon gets up and excuses himself to the toilet. The nearest people are in conversation, yet Jacob manages to slip out of the discussion about paper (that is what Jaehyun assumes all the conversations are about) and smiles across the table. 

"You and Sangyeon are cute together. I am glad we finally managed to convince him to bring you around." 

Jaehyun nods and smiles. Maybe Jacob is just trying to be a good friend by making Sangyeon sound like he talks about him all the time but he is making this sound real. Jaehyun could believe it. 

"I'm shy," Jaehyun says. 

"You don't need to be shy with us. You should come and hang out with us when we go out after work sometimes. We'd love to get to know you better."

"That depends on what Sangyeon has been saying about me," Jaehyun says. If he was Sangyeon’s boyfriend he would love to accept all sorts of offers and invitations but he probably won't even be able to convince Sangyeon that he would make a good boyfriend. He doesn't want to even try now that he has been confronted with Sangyeon’s predicament. 

Jacob smiles. "He just talks about how sweet you are to him. He couldn't survive without you by the sounds of it. Just reschedule one of your wine nights with your friends so Sangyeon can show you off properly."

"I'll see what I can do," Jaehyun says. He hadn't thought Sangyeon knew about wine nights. Sangyeon has been the topic of conversation during wine nights, but he had never been invited to one. Jaehyun supposes Sangyeon must have been alerted to the existence on any of the occasions wine nights were hosted on Jaehyun's side of their shared wall. 

When Sangyeon does return he looks apprehensive until he leans closer. "Do you want to dance?" 

Jaehyun doesn't need to be asked twice. Dancing is fun. There is no need to think about all the things he doesn't get to have. 

The music itself doesn't matter so much as just having fun and looking goofy in front of strangers. Sangyeon looks just as goofy, matching Jaehyun's movements and adapting them in ways which make Jaehyun dissolve into laughter. 

Song after song they dance and make each other laugh. They put in requests for the DJ to play songs, spurring each other on to request old songs and silly songs and anything to get a laugh from the other. Even as other people come and go, dancing around them, the songs and the hours take them closer and closer to midnight.

By ten o'clock they had each stripped off their blazers. Half an hour later Jaehyun's card gets declined when he tries to buy Sangyeon a drink. By eleven o'clock, Jaehyun knows his camera roll is filled with blurry pictures and videos which are probably meant to be the two of them. 

The passage of time is marked by the DJ announcing every ten minutes which bring them closer to the new year. 

Sangyeon pulls Jaehyun close, his hands firm against Jaehyun's back, and brushes his lips against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear. 

"It is going to happen soon." 

Jaehyun draws away slightly to discern the meaning from Sangyeon’s face but he needs to press closer again to ask. "What is going to happen?" 

"I think Jacob is going to propose at midnight." 

Jaehyun doesn't know what he is supposed to do with that information. Sangyeon’s expression and the tone of his voice are neutral. Another song passes and Sangyeon is just the way he has been all night, throwing outdated shapes and trying to get a retro dancemove returned to him. Jaehyun can't help but wonder whilst doing the sprinkler whether he is meant to ask Sangyeon to get out of here before the stroke of twelve. 

All too quickly there are only a handful of minutes left. 

"You think I'm a _one_?" Juyeon asks, his incredulity soaring over the DJ trying to ask everyone to quieten down in time for the countdown. The hurt in his face is genuine through his inebriation but Sangyeon holds Jaehyun's arm to hold him back from approaching. 

"I do think you're a one," Jacob says as he sinks down to one knee. "And I have the zero to make you into a ten."

"He really said it," Sangyeon whispers. There is a shine in his eyes that Jaehyun hasn't ever seen before. Why would he have seen joy distilled in Sangyeon’s face at any point before now? 

"What do you mean?" Juyeon asks, quiet but perturbed enough that Jaehyun feels familiarity in that alone. 

Jacob withdraws a velvet box from his pocket and even the DJ gives up trying to get everyone ready for midnight. Without even giving Jacob the chance to ask the question, Juyeon drags him up and presses kisses all over his face. 

It is sweet. 

Sangyeon was right about the engagement. His eyes are fixed on the happy couple. He flinches when Jaehyun reaches to squeeze his hand. 

"You did that," Jaehyun says. "They got together because of you."

Sangyeon laughs and swings Jaehyun's hand gently. "No. That's not it." 

The countdown begins. Jaehyun grips Sangyeon’s hand more tightly. 

_Ten_. A one and a zero. A perfect match. 

"You're going to need a date for the wedding though." 

_Seven_. The flat number on the packages which get delivered to Jaehyun whilst Sangyeon is out at work. 

"I will." 

_Five_. The number of fingers interlaced with Jaehyun's right now. 

"I'm free. I'll be your date." 

_Two_. Jaehyun plus Sangyeon. 

"You don't even know when the wedding is." 

They missed it. Zero came and went. They're in a new year. They haven't kissed. 

Sangyeon glances away but all around there are people bringing in the new year, holding each other, kissing because it is good luck. Jaehyun wants good luck. He wants romance and cheesiness and he wants Sangyeon to at least look at him. So he says, "Whenever the wedding is, I'm available, Sangyeon. Any date, any time, I am free. Whenever you want me." 

Sangyeon’s eyes widen as though he has no clue. He's Sexy Sangyeon, not Stupid Sangyeon, but even as he is being proven wrong Jaehyun can't hold that against him. 

"I might as well just tell you now. I like you. I haven't been able to work out whether you might like me one day too. I know it sounds stupid. We don't know each other, but I want to get to know each other better."

All the cheering and drunken singing in the world couldn't mask the smile in Sangyeon’s voice as he says, "I know."

"What?" 

"Chanhee can't keep a secret," Sangyeon says mildly. "Well he can. But he wouldn't keep a secret like this from me."

"Oh." 

Jaehyun can't tell whether he should be more or less embarrassed by that revelation. He had assumed anything confessed (or ranted about during extended monologues) under the influence of wine was heard in the strictest confidence. He will have to lose an argument to Chanhee about this at the next wine night. 

"The thing is, I knew all along but I still couldn't work out how to ask you on a proper date."

Jaehyun looks at Sangyeon. His ears are aflame and the glassy shine in his eyes sparkles with something that looks a lot like hope. Not that it makes enough sense that Jaehyun would allow himself to hope so wildly now. 

"You had so many chances if you wanted to ask me. You've been knocking on my door almost every day for the past few weeks. You could have just asked me any time."

"You could have asked me too," Sangyeon counters with a grin. "I hoped that you would. You had just as many chances as I did." 

Maybe that is true. 

Juyeon and Jacob are spinning around the dancefloor, weaving between the other party guests and showing off their rings. It is a great night for some people. It could be just as good for some others. 

"I didn't know that you liked me though." 

"Alright," Sangyeon allows with a nod of his head. He strokes his thumb over Jaehyun's knuckles and that daring sparkle doesn't leave his eyes. "You know now. What are you going to do about it?" 

"Nothing." 

Sangyeon’s eyebrows rise almost to his hairline at that and Jaehyun grins. 

"I'm not going to ask," Jaehyun says as boldly as he can. "I'm telling you. Make time for me. Whenever we get home and get some sleep. Make time for me when we wake up." 

Sangyeon laughs, beautiful and bashful as ever, and Jaehyun wishes he could hear it more clearly over the raucous noises of the other people around. 

"Whenever you want me," Sangyeon says. It sounds like a promise, like a resolution. Jaehyun can work with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! if you ever want to talk i am on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/126916912_) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/126916912_)!!!


End file.
